7 Minutes In Heaven Trilogy: A Stony Story
by MarvelEveryhing
Summary: The Avengers are thinking of a game to play when 7 Minutes In Heaven comes up, what will happen with Steve, Tony and the kyher Avengers while they are playing? Read to find out :)
1. chapter 1

Author Note-

Hey everyone. So, so happy that I finally joined , Im so excited!! I'm sharing my first ever '7 minutes In Heaven Trilogy' Story with y'all!! Hope you enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a clear, chilly night in the avengers tower where Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanova, Clinton (Clint) Barton and Sam Wilson were all sitting er.. more like slouching in Tony's case, in the living room thinking of a game to pass the time. Clint grabs an empty beer bottle from the coffee table in front of them and tosses it to Sam, who catches it with ease, "How about a game of spin the bottle hm?"

"I'm down." Natasha says

"Yeah." Sam agrees, "How 'bout you guys?" he asks Tony and Steve.

"No" Steve says firmly.

"Awe c'mon Cap!" Tony slurs, "it's a game!"

"I said No, this isn't appropriate for us to play."

"Please?"

"That didn't change anything Tony" Steve says calmly.

The playboy philanthropist, stands and grabs a different bottle, this one is half empty and he slurps it down; he almost falls from his drunkenness but Cap catches him with a steady hand and sets him back in his chair. He sighs. "How about..." Tony smiles mischievously, "7 minutes in Heaven."

Natasha laughs, "you can't be serious!"

"I am." Stark smiles.

"Fine. if that's good with everyone, we'll play it I guess." Natasha says. Clint and Sam agree to play, leaving Cap.

Steve, realizing he's outnumbered, and definitely won't win the argument, grudgingly agrees to the game.

"Okay Clint, how do we play?" Sam asks.

"Okay so, what we will do is spin the bottle, who ever it lands on is the first victim of that closet." the marksman points to a closet across the room, and gestures for Sam to give him the bottle. "Okay, so, let's say I spin the bottle and it lands on.. Natasha." She snorts in response and plays with her arrow necklace. "And so," Clint continues, "she spins, whoever that lands on is the person that Natasha goes with into the closet."

"For what? 7 minutes?" Sam asks.

"Right." Tony answers, "but we can add an extra minute if anyone gets to.. feisty, per se." he laughs.

"No, no" Sam jokes, "We aren't adding any extra minutes just for you Stark." everyone laughs.

"Okay, so shall we start?" Clint questions

"I don't see why not, spin it Clint!" Natasha chants.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple spins, and make out sessions, later, the only person that hasn't been picked is Steve. "I'll spin." Tony exclaims. and he does, the bottle spins and spins, clanking and clamoring around on the glass coffee table that has been cleared of all empty,and full, beer cans and bottles. Until finally it stops, landing to point at himself.

"Oh. okay so I guess I get to spin again" he laughs. It spins. and stops, pointing at none other than Captain America. Tony smiles and stands, more sober than before, and says, "well then, les go"

PART 4

"No." Steve stands up and walks away.

"Guess you were right Clint, he is super boring..." Sam whispers. Tony gets up and stumbles after Steve, "Hey, hey Cap, wait up!"

He keeps walking, Tony catches up and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Steve, listen, everyone thinks you're boring as fuck." Steve gives him an annoyed look. "What? i'm telling the truth!" Steve stops walking. "Yeah, everyone thinks that you, Steve Rogers, Captain America, their potential leader, are boring!" Stark continues.

"I highly dought that Tony."

"Okay well it's true, you can literally ask anyone. Even Banner, and he's boring as hell."

"I really don't think that this g-"

Tony interrupts, "It's going to be fun. You need some of that in your life, let's go."

"No!" Steve turns around and starts walking.

"Wha- Ugh." Tony groans and goes after him, he grabs Steve's arm and his heart suddenly feels all.. fluttery? Tony quickly lets go. "Come on Steve, what else is there to do?"

"Work." he mumbles.

"Wow. Okay. Yeah- They're definitely right. At first I was skeptical, wasn't quite believing but now," he chuckles, "I know you're just about as boring as that plant." he points to a fern, "Right there. Do you wanna be more boring than a plant Steve?"

"Plants aren't that boring." Steve says, still mumbling.

Tony looks at him oddly, "What? What.. do you even know what a plant is?!" He asks exasperated.

"Well.. yeah.."

"God Steve you're so.." _cute_ , cute is what he was going to say. _What the hell?_ Tony thinks, _Why was I going to say that? Hell- Like I said Steve is boring. There's no way I like him, right?_

So.. what?" Steve asks.

"Nothing nothing." Tony slightly tugs in Steve shirt and Steve blushes, not anything too drastic just a bit pink, and looks away, "What do you want Tony?" he asks.

I _want you_. Is what he wanted to say, but instead he says, "I want you to come and play the game. Prove you aren't as boring as everyone thinks!"

"Why?"

"Because- I just said why!"

"Fine!" Steve blurts.

"You're a wonder to me, why won't you just do it I mean-" Tony stops, "Wait.. what did you say?"

"Um.. I-I said fine." Steve stutters, instantly regretting it."

Tony Stark smiles and grabs Steve's arm, the tingling coming back, and drags him back to the living room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Note From The Author- I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!! I'm not done (don't worry.) Dont forget to leave. a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm back, this time with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

"Finally!" Nat says, "your seven minutes start when you walk in the closet door." she fingers the clock. When Tony and Steve walk in, Sam closes the door, it shuts with a bang and the closet lights turn off leaving it pitch black. "Great." Steve says, "how are we supposed to have a conversation in the dark?"

"Who said anything about a conversation Captain?"

"Wait-"

Tony grabs his tie and pulls him closer, granted Steve is much bigger and stronger, but he's hesitant, unsure of what to do. Tony undoes his own tie and then Steve's, Steve pushes him away suddenly realizing what's happening, "Stop Tony."

"You don't really want me to stop though do you?" and Stark continues, he starts kissing Cap on the neck and face. But never the lips. Steve accepts his fate, stiffens, as rigid as a board and doesn't make a sound.

meanwhile out in the living room-

"Wonder what they're doing in there." Clint wonders aloud.

silence*

All of a sudden laughter bursts out of Natasha's mouth loudly.

Sam cackles, "yeah. 10 bucks they're playing fucking patty cake" they dissolve in hysterical laughter.

Tony now has his shirt off, and is struggling to undo Steves buttons, kissing him everywhere. Steve tries getting away but Tony pursued him and almost tears his shirt to get to him. Steve looks down cautiously and meets Tony's eyes, they are full of pain and love for him, Steve! Tony actually wants him, this isn't a game for him. And then at that moment Steve realizes he wants him too. Steve almost immediately softens so when Tony goes for another kiss on his neck, he intercepts and kisses him right on the lips, buzzing spreads throughout his entire body, Tony's lips taste like peppermint and beer, their bodies are warm against eachother and in that moment Steve doesn't even care how stuffy, hot and small the closet is. All he cares about, is Tony. When the kiss begins to end Tony surprisingly presses into Steve and Steve, unaware of what to do, grabs his waist and then his hands slowly trail down to his ass. Continuing the lingering effects. Tony slightly moans and when he does, Steve hesitantly pushes his tongue into his mouth, Steve presses against Tony and brings him closer so theres no space between them. He reaches up and puts his hands through Steve's smooth blonde hair deepening the kiss, unaware of how much time has passed by.

Tony kisses Steve's now bare chest and his neck, their shirts in a pile a couple feet away. Steve moans and kisses his neck, developing a hickey the size of a penny. He kisses Tony's lips and he tingles everywhere. Tony starts unbuckling his pants but Steve stops him save that for another time he says with his eyes. Tony leaves them unbuckled but then hoists himself on top of Steve, almost knocking him over, he rights himself and ease to the carpeted floor and kisses Tony. He kisses his neck, his chest, his back. Everywhere. "I love you Tony." Steve whispers into his ear.

"I love you too." he whispers back. And they lay there kissing and holding each other for what seems like eternity.

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to write a review️


End file.
